


Not Princesses, or Villainesses, or Princes

by RenkonNairu



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Author regrets nothing!, Drabble, M/M, Secret Rendezvous, Slash, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tedros can't resist the pull of a Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Princesses, or Villainesses, or Princes

It's dirty. Filthy, actually. But that was why Tedros liked it -possibly might even love it, though he would never admit that (not even to himself). But there was something… liberating about it. About indulging in these trysts with one from the other side. Someone from the side of Evil. A Never. 

Ever and Never. It was wrong. Unnatural. But that was what made it so thrilling. Invigorating. 

Hands on his chest. Fingers tugging the buttons of his shirt open. Hands slipping inside to slide over his skin. Tedros flushed at the touch, a simper escaping his trembling lips. The touch made him shudder with mingled pleasure and shame. Pleasure at the touch, and shame at the fact that it was a Never's touch that excited him so. 

Tedros closed his eyes, trying to imagine a Princess instead. Someone more suited to his station and his role. Beatrix, fairest of them all. Or perhaps awkward and self-conscious Kiko. Heck! Even the ill-groomed and hostile Agatha would be a more acceptable partner for him. But none of them made him feel the same way this Never did. They were all to… conventional. 

Lips brushed his in a hesitant kiss. 

Tedros opened his eyes to meet his partners stare. The expression reflecting the same uncertainty the Prince himself felt. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Asked Hort. 

"No…" Tedros whispered, voice gruff with tension. "Nevers need stop, they're unrelenting. Be unrelenting."

At his words, Hort flashed a predatory smiled and pinned the Prince to a tree. 

Yes… this was what he wanted. Not a Princess like Beatrix, or Kiko, or even Agatha. Not a lovely villainess like Sophie. Not even another Prince like Chaddick or Tristan. No. What Tedros wanted… what Tedros needed… was a Henchman. 

Because sometimes…

Evil just felt too Good to be denied.


End file.
